


【天卓】薄荷奶绿R

by DianaEve



Category: Gao"Tian"tianliang&, Gao"Tian"tianliang&Zhuo"Knight9"ding
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaEve/pseuds/DianaEve
Kudos: 9





	【天卓】薄荷奶绿R

【天卓】薄荷奶绿R

01.

其实卓定很清楚，高天亮从来不缺可口的玩物。

但是他还是选择了成为其中的一个。也许也是最蹩脚的那个。身为Omega，卓定当然知道这副躯体对于Alpha来说有多么致命的吸引力。当然，他也或多或少地听说过，对待Alpha的种种技巧与套路。他也曾经小心翼翼地想要尝试着去像h片里的香艳Omega一样更加热情些，好让高天亮从未融化过的嘴角解冻。可是每每在床上到了关键时刻，——也许是他没有这样的天赋吧，高天亮一但擒获了他的双唇，他就只有轻喘的娇吟的份儿，再也没有力气去刻意回应了，更别说热情——

卓定也曾背着高天亮去了医院检查，检查报告一切良好，中年的beta女医生不解地推推金丝框的眼镜，瞥了一眼刚刚描述完症状面红耳赤的卓定，又端详了一下检验单，开口问到:“你和你的伴侣感情好吗？”

当然不好，我只是养的一只金丝雀罢了。卓定差点脱口而出。

但是，据说高天亮去了别的雀儿哪里却从未跟她们亲吻过，更别说房事了——

想到这儿，卓定一拍脑门醒悟了似的说:“他对我真的很好的！”

医生透过厚厚的镜片看着这个看上去尚青涩的少年Omega，先是眉头紧蹙一副思索纠结的样子，然后醍醐灌顶似地笑开了，憨憨的样子不像是个风尘之人，也就没多想，告诉他:“你这是对亲密行为有些敏感。不过对你的生活应该没有多大影响，说不定你的爱人就喜欢你这样呢。”说完就一脸轻松地打发卓定走了，殊不知卓定脸上的笑容微微一僵，有些机械地走出诊疗室。

深秋的医院有些冷冷清清的，卓定裹紧了黑色的休闲外套又冲掌心哈了点气试图让手升点温度，可是却是徒劳。脑子里盘算着天气太冷还是赶紧回去吧，心里却是空落落的。

小天他……真的喜欢我吗？

卓定赌气似地踩着地上无辜的银杏落叶一边回想起，高天亮在他印象里从来没有稍柔软的那一面，就算是些许的弧度也只是嘲讽的意味。

秋风吹过，差点把空心的少年吹走。

但他不知道，高天亮曾在他累得睡着后，在他耳畔脸颊颈侧，留下了多少温柔的轻吻。

02.

卓定有些沮丧地按了指纹打开小公寓的门，开了灯才发现家里有人来过。踢皱了的地毯旁边散落着两只昂贵的皮鞋，看样子是高天亮常穿的那种。

他来了？

卓定心里咯噔一下。蹑手蹑脚地走近卧室。

一打开房门，浓烈的薄荷酒味就让卓定的身子就软了半边，没等他反应过来自己的衣服怎么都堆到了床上，衣服堆底下的高天亮就跌跌撞撞地猛扑上来——这是卓定的知识盲区。alpha筑巢什么的好像只是遥远的学术名词，而这真真切切地发生在了自己的眼前，卓定有点懵，然后就感到受宠若惊，一时间竟不知道该怎么做才好。他轻轻地环住略微有些发抖的高天亮，顺毛似地抚着他清瘦的背脊。

“卓定……我……好想你……非常想你……”已经完全淹没在易感期不安感之中的Alpha把怀中的人锁得死死的，一边控制不住地用嘴唇侵犯卓定敏感的耳垂和颈侧一边不住地落泪，带着凉意的眼泪洇湿了卓定的衣襟，还要断断续续带着哭腔地诉说相思之苦。

太过分了。

卓定心想。

他从未见过这样的小天，即使是以前再激烈的性事也没有。

但是……这次分别的时间也未免太长了些。饶是卓定也想到了，高天亮这次在国外出差一定累坏了。他知道那是个大项目，所以一直没敢发消息什么的，生怕他一个无心之举坏了高天亮的大事。

但是，本以为自己聪明了一回的卓定却确确实实让高天亮栽了个跟头。虽说大项目是拿下了，但是蔓延的思念深深的羁绊，让高天亮想他想到发狂，私人医生给高天亮注射了剂量吓人的抑制剂才勉强让他没有在飞机上被空警抓起来隔离。

罪魁祸首卓定此刻颇感罪孽深重，他紧紧抱着我住了高天亮企图减轻一点自己的负罪感却不知这小小的一个动作就是接下来的一切都导火索。

很显然易感期的Alpha 绝对不会满足于肌肤之亲，所以卓定发现不知怎的他俩的衣物都不剩多少了，更糟糕的是，他已经感觉到后穴已经湿哒哒地开始淌水，而他整个人也好像掉进了欲火之中没办法清醒了。

那么，就开始这场盛宴吧。被迫发情的Omega已经不需要任何的准备工作，只消高天亮塞进两节指节，趴在肩头的人儿已经难耐地开始轻喘，水色覆盖了他的嘴唇异常地诱惑。不算白皙的少年无力地攀着高天亮精练的肩膀，再探入一个指节就能听到他变调的气息。

他是我的，我占有着他。

高天亮急不可耐地整根没入，穴肉谄媚地合拢好像唯恐他不再光顾。他硕大滚烫的性器一下子碾过Omega不算太深的敏感点，听着卓定转了几个调的喘息，高天亮再没忍住大开大阖的肏干起来。

他是我的，我拥有他。

高天亮不断地这样告诉自己，不觉动作又加快几分。灭顶的快感把卓定淹没——突如其来的情事就像海上的暴风，把他生生拖进薄荷酒味的疯狂漩涡之中。他像一只摇曳在惊涛骇浪之上的小船，无助地依赖着骇浪却又无可救药地沉醉其中，甚至一颗失路的心还没来得及归位。

小天，他真的，爱我吗……

耳垂上传来一阵刺痒，是高天亮的惩罚，惩罚他的不专心。这对于易感期的alpha来说太要命了，日思夜想的爱人在于自己合欢却在想着别的事，生理上不可抑制的不安和恐惧通通涌上高天亮的心头，串串微凉的泪水落入卓定的怀里而又混合着那些不知道哪里的液体流向床榻和地板。

“卓定……”

高天亮的声音沙哑低沉，对卓定来说却是最最摄魂。

“小天，我在……”饶是卓定这样迟钝的小孩也知道，他的alpha现在极度需要他的安抚。他稍迟疑了一下，用着仅存的理智轻拢着高天亮的肩背。他们年轻滚烫的身躯贴合着，交合处也没有分开。

即便如此，过于敏感的alpha也感觉到了爱人的迟疑。嫉妒，沮丧，愠怒或者说不清的什么情绪让他发狂，到嘴边却也只能说出一句:

“你是不是不爱我了？还是不要我了啊……”

甜腻的奶茶味道融着薄荷味道，诉说着相反的心思。

“我还觉得，是不是小天不要我了……”模糊的发音混着生理性流泪导致的哭腔，卓定的症状好像比高天亮严重似的。一想到他的那根还埋在自己体内不肯退出，酥软的人儿软绵绵地锤他一拳，倒像是打在棉花上。

始作俑者此刻嘴角的笑意却是越来越大。

他倒是毫不介意告诉卓定，他有多爱他。

他们的躯体分开，短时间内又贴合。

无风不起浪，卓定此刻也只好随他飘荡。

03.

高天亮看着熟睡的卓定，脸颊上还泛着泪光和好看的潮红。黎明的微光从窗帘缝里溜进来，可以看得清他的睫毛微微颤动，均匀的呼吸声。

这就是那种，冬天裹着厚实的衣服捧着一杯热奶茶的快乐，很纯粹的。

毕竟已经折腾他一晚上了。

高天亮起身去洗漱顺便想处理一下最近的文件，发现了放在茶几上的医院报告单，脸色顿时阴沉起来。

但是，怪事。医学世家出身的高天亮好歹看得懂化验单，上面一切正常。

04.

“唔……小天你在这儿？”睡眼惺忪的卓定顶着个凌乱的鸡窝头从房间里走出来，“我还以为你已经走了……”

卓定后知后觉，噤声抿嘴，低头看着脚尖，一副做错了事的小孩的模样，一边心里懊悔了千百遍怎么忘了把化验单藏起来。

“以为我走了？那你可以做什么了呢？”

高天亮的嘴角划出一抹轻蔑的笑。

“所以，昨天你不在家，就是去了医院。”

毫无感情的冰冷肯定句。

“行啊，长能耐了你。”

砰的一声门关上，卓定听到什么东西碎了一地的声音。

05.

高天亮已经很久没来了。

卓定坐在沙发上看着电视却在呆呆的出神。

至于那张化验单，早就被他揉得稀巴烂又撕个粉碎。

卓定好懊悔好懊悔。

电视机里还在播放着夸张的综艺，可卓定真的没有心情去看，他在脑子里面想了无数遍怎么去找高天亮，他要怎么说怎么做。但即使幻想出来的小人把情形演绎了千百遍，卓定还是不敢付诸实践，生怕一个不小心把事情变得更糟。

室内没有开空调，冷色的家居在电视机的彩光下忽明忽暗，丝丝寒意从窗缝闯入，冻得他一个哆嗦，随手打开了空调却一阵恶寒反胃。

裹着毯子的卓定心想，怕不是上次跟芬芬吃火锅吃坏了吧，明天还是得去医院看一看。

06.

“小伙子又是你啊。”医生推了推金边的眼镜，看了看化验单就在病例卡上飞快写下了一堆潦草字，“还行，就是正常的妊娠现象，注意多休息，吃好点就行。”

卓定这边刚想起来这就是上次的那个医生，“妊娠”两个字吓了他一大跳。

“您的意思是……我怀孕了？”

“难道你自己不知道？”

不顾医生疑问的眼神，卓定心里像是打翻了五味瓶。喜自不必说，但……

小天他好像……再也不会来了。

07.

卓定踩着地砖的中缝犹疑地踱出诊疗室，看着单子上模模糊糊的一个小影子，却怎么也高兴不起来。

“又在这做什么。”

卓定猛地抬起头，看见高天亮带着一脸冰霜站在他面前，丝丝盯着他手里的化验单，瞥见B超的彩影。

“怎么，我才没去找你多久啊，就怀上了？”

语气分明是讽刺的，可高天亮觉得就是在讽刺自己。

卓定如坠冰窟。

他抬起盈满泪水的眸子只看到高天亮冷漠的背影。

凭什么啊，你凭什么就这么走开？就像那一天一样？

“是你的。”

尽管卓定声音很小，但高天亮还是听到了。

“什么？”他的声音带着他都不易察觉的颤抖。

“孩子是你的。我从来没有背叛过你。”

08.

“所以你就是为了去检查过于敏感的原因？”

卓定红着脸，点了点头。

“你啊，”高天亮无奈地揉了揉卓定毛茸茸的脑袋。

傻瓜，当然是因为我太爱你了啊。

The end.  



End file.
